


His drowning eyes

by Goldenteddybear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Acceptance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenteddybear/pseuds/Goldenteddybear
Summary: "You do know that whales breath water right?""What?""Yeah, they breathe water. Not actaul air""That's bullshit""Truth hurts harry styles"-----Or the one where harry falls for the shy kid called louis after a fuck session
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

𝙈𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙮

"Why is he so fucking fit"

Louis looked at his best friend, her eyes drooling from looking at harry. 

"He's mine you know" 

Aileen looked up, slapping louis across the face. "You don't claim him asshole he isn't a object" 

Louis slapped her on her boobs. "Dont you slap me you hoe" 

"did you just slap me on the boob?!" Aileen looked shocked, while louis was giggling like a little schoolgirl. "Yes, yes I did. And what are you gonna do about it?" 

"Maybe I'll ask harry out?" Aileen chuckled, opening her chemistry book for the class. "Dont you dare you know I like him" 

"Thats exactly why, but whatever he has a girlfriend anyway" Louis sighed, remembering the hot make out session harry had with his so called "girlfriend" in the parking lot this morning, though the whole school knew he was gay.

Basically he was faking for his parents, and him and the girl were just friends. 

Or so the rumors go. 

"Ugh how badly I'd wanna suck his cock and have him pound me dammit" 

Aileen looked up from her book, a unreadable expression on her face. "What the fuck is wrong with you" 

"A lot of things, but right now. Just hormones" the two burst out laughing, making everyone pay attention too them. "Is they're something funny louis and aileen?" 

"No, sorry sir. Continue with your lesson, if you might" aileen said, a smirk on her face. 

𝙖𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙤𝙤𝙣

"So you wanna fuck harry huh?" Aileen said, eating her subway meat sandwich at the lunch tables in the cafeteria. "Have you seen his cock? He's bigger then my ex boyfriend, and that's saying something" 

"I've seen the pics louis, I know what you mean" 

A few months ago Harry's nudes got leaked and the whole school had seen them, since then he's had girls stuck too him for weeks, just because he has a big dick. But louis couldn't blame them, he's big and attractive. 

"I mean hell I'd fuck him" 

"Exactly" 

"Dont look but he's coming over, 12 a clock" 

Louis looked up, a curly haired, beanie wearing, cute ass sitting next too him. He grabbed his ear and whispered " i wanna pound that pretty ass as well, come over too mine. 9 pm, and wear something pretty" 

Louis blushed, getting a hard on which harry just winked too. "See you tonight" 

𝙎𝙖𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙙𝙖𝙮

Louis woke up sweating, wet and full of butterflies. He had a boner and was smirking too himself. He just had a sex dream about harry styles. That's a good one too tell aileen tommorow. 

He got out of bed and grabbed his phone, checking his messages. A random number had texted him. 

"Hi! 

Its harry styles, I wanted too ask if you wanted too come too my party? You sound really cool from what I've heard from your friend aileen, who won't stop talking about you"

He read out loud, squeeling. Louis texted a quick "I'd love too, when is the party?" And grabbed some chlothes. Just normal ones, like skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He got another texts. "Right now" 

Harry send the adress, louis grabbed his skateboard and left. Leaving his family a sleep.


	2. the stars in your eyes make me feel alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii :D
> 
> so i forgot too put this at the beginning of chapter 1 but none of these characters are based on the real people. just so you know :)

louis walked trough the corriders of the mansion, teenagers dancing too crappy music and having absolutely no control over theyré bodies, definitely louis crowd. as he went too the kitchen too grab a drink he heard shuffling behind him, turning around a giddy harry styles was in front of him, smiling ear too ear. "you came!" he almost shouted at the smaller one, making louis chuckle. "why wouldn't i? if harry styles invites you too any party you HAVE too come" 

"oh cmon im not that popular my parents are just rich, these people want too be associated with rich people. that's the only reason why they come here, they dont like me. they just like my parents, obviously" louis frowned, did harry think about him in that way? sure, he needed cash but he wouldn't ask harry for it. besides he has a job he gets payed for, he didn't need anyones money. "im sure that's not true, i in fact really like you as a person" 

"you dont even know me, and why would you im a closeted dickhead who hurts everyone anyway" louis felt bad for the poor boy, he was clearly not in the right mindset and all and that hurt louis, he didn't know harry was like this. everyone always says he's this "sex god" and how he's always partying. sure they say he's kind but he's never kept a girlfriend longer then 3 months. 

"hey, i have a idea" louis giggled, grabbing his hand and leading him too the porch. the stars were shining that night and louis wanted too show harry, they both just stood theyre smiling, looking at the stars. "im sorry, for being a dick too you all these years" louis looked at him, his heart heavy and his breathing going unsteady. "its okay, im used too people being mean"

"no i mean..like really mean. stuffing you in the lockers, putting your head in the toilet. im sorry, i shouldn't have done those things" louis listened too him, staring at harry's lips. "and i just dont want you too think im this horrible person who will like be mean too you forever, which i wont. i just...i just really like you louis, as a friend and i wouldn't wanna hurt you" 

"thank you for apologising harry" louis said. 

harry smiled, pulling louis chin and pressing his lips against louis lips. "harry, stop. your drunk" harry stepped back, stumbling a little. "i-im sorry i didnt- im sorry" 

louis frowned, he kissed harry back. the two just stood they're, making out. harry grabbed louis bum, squeezing it like it was some toy. "your a really good kisser" louis said in between breaths, making harry chuckle. "i've practiced you know, on so called girlfriends" louis pulled away, laying his head on harry's shoulder and looking back too the stars. "are we dating now?" louis asked, his innocence making harry soft. "if you want too" louis thought about it, not being sure if his parents or even his friends would accept it. sure he's been single for a year but he still hadn't gotten over kyle. "i just- im not sure im ready. i just got out a difficult relationship a year ago and im still not over him, i guess" 

harry sighed, letting go off louis and putting his head in his hands. "look, if you need time. then you need time, im not gonna say you have too be with me. im just saying that i'll still be here if you changed your mind okay?" louis eyes softened, pressing a soft kiss too harry's hand. 

"thank you" 

"always, you have my number. text me if you wanna hang out"

"will do"

louis walked inside the house, music was still blasting and teenagers were still dancing around drunk. louis grabbed his phone, typing a message. looking behind him harry grabbed his phone, chuckling. he walked closer with a smile. "of course i'd dance with you"   
\----

the two were all over each other, grinding like theyré was no one else in the room. louis was drunk, he had done shots with harry pryer and since he's a lightweight it hit faster. "we should take this upstairs" harry's eyesbrows furrowed togethere, but still smiling. "does this mean you've changed your mind?" louis chuckled, grabbing the back of his neck. "maybeee, i just- your really hot and i wanna experience getting fucked by harry styles once okay" harry chuckled, grabbing louis hand who lead him too the stairs, going upstairs. "what the kitten wants, the kitten shall get" 

"did you just call me kitten?" louis said while opening harry's bedroom door, a click of the lock and a body pressed against him seconds after. "its a nickname, kitten" louis blushed, kissing harry and getting tilted up in the air. then soft fabric hit his back, kisses planted all over his neck, and face. harry unbuttoned louis jeans, kissing his fabricated thighs, smiling. "that tickles baby, stop" louis said while giggling. it was like music too harry's ears, his giggles were adorable and it made the butterflies in his stomach go wilder. 

harry's always liked louis, ever since he was that sassy 4 year old in kindergarten and would fight anyone who would even think about bothering harry. they were best friends, until louis moved. harry had missed his best friend and got in a lot of trouble ever since then. then louis got back, his father got rehired at his old job and so they had too move back. which harry liked cause he missed louis, but theyre friendship faded and harry had too act like he didn't know louis. and so the bullying began. 

but hearing louis call him baby, hearing him giggle and soon enough moan was the best thing too his ears. this was something he wanted too hear ever since he was 13 and playing fifa in louis bedroom while his sisters were fighting. "what are you thinking about?" louis asked, he was fully naked now while harry was still chlothed. "i really missed you" louis sighed, kissing harry's lips. "i missed you too, more then anything" 

then they proceeded kissing, louis getting rid of harry's chlothing and harry grabbing the bottle of lube. this was gonna be amazing.


End file.
